Once upon a time
by anilih
Summary: "When...when we grow up,I'll be your prince,and you be my princess,ok?"I held up my pinkie...She hesitated before replying,"It's a promise then."...The prequel of 'An old fairytale'...M X N
1. Once upon a time

Hello! :D

This is my second fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it!

And review at the end so i know what you liked or not liked about it.!

* * *

><p><em>I want a guy that tells my dad "I want to marry your princess and make her my queen "...<em>

* * *

><p>ONCE UPON A TIME...<p>

_"B...but Nat-kun!, I want to own the castle of **Terabethea!** you owned it last time but you can be my royal servant if you want this time!"_

_"NO! I want to be the king and rule the land, last time we had to leave early because your tummy hurt remember, so i didn't get to rule it! why can't you be **my **servant instead ?"_

_"NO! YOUR NOT BEING FAIR! She stood up and ran out of the playground, tears streaming down her tiny face. "Mi-Chi .." he felt terrible! He made Mi-Chi cry._

_He ran after her as fast as he could but she was kinda famous for being the fastest runner in their school it was kinda hard to catch up. "w...w...wait Mi-Chi !" he was already out of breath when he reached out and grabbed her hand just in time and she halted to a stop. Her sleeves were brought up to wipe her damp face and eyes. _

_"I'm...I...I'm sorry okay, Mi-Chi " She didn't reply except for a hic-up. "sigh How about this then, we make a deal? " She glanced up with her big brown eyes staring for me to continue._

_"W...when...when we grow up..., I'll be your prince..and .. you be my princess, okay? " I held up my pinkie. She was hesitant at first but then she..., "It's a promise then,"and clasp her pinkie with were a perfect fit._

**_A YEAR LATER..._**

_I stared at her teary-eyed did she have to cry? I hate it when she cries. "Do...hic...you...hic...have to...hic...go ? "_

_ I didn't know how to answer.I looked down onto the ground, I couldn't take looking her in the eye. _

_" Do...You? " _

_"I'm sorry", was the only thing i could blurt out. I know I'll defiantly gonna regret this soon, but i had to. _

_"Please don't cry anymore, you look ugly when you cry, smile it makes you look less ugly " _

_I reached into the pocket of my jacket and pulled out a necklace with a shiny gold ring on it. I settled the ring onto her hand. She stared at it. At the words engraved on it, which i made sure she knew what they meant. She continues to stare at it as I bid my goodbyes to her parents and friends. I turned back to her, gave her peck on the cheek before walking into the gates. I didn't need to turn around to know that she was smiling, because I had whispered something, I knew would make her smile, the words engraved on the ring. 'forever my princess Mikan' ... and what they really meant..._

_Her glass slipper..._

...

_We were five then..._

* * *

><p>OK! I hoped you have enjoyed this one! I wrote this one because i was visiting my old library and saw my favorite librarian again so all the memories came back about my childhood and the fairy-tales I've read so i wanted to do a story about princesses and princes and,the Terabethea part was because(this is silly :p) when i was little me and my best friend made up a world called Terabethea or TB and we were the princesses and stuff like that and we had to swing on a branch to get in to the world-inspired by the movie 'Bridge to Terabethea' pretty good movie. Also This was only a short one-shot but I'm writing a sequel then a third-sequel to this.<p>

Sequel-'An old fairytale'

Third-sequel-'Ever after'

Please review this story! thanks !


	2. Announcement:

**Announcement:**

OKAY! I hope you have enjoyed this story cuz, there will be a sequel after this and it's going to be called,

_"__**An old fairytale"**_

It wasn't suppose to be a sequel but I wanted to make a new story of it, so yea... This story is only about when they were young and the events that happened.  
>The sequel is when all the action happened!<p>

I hope you keep supporting me and my stories! !

Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope I get to see you next story!

Thanks for reading!

~~xx I-am-always-me

:D

_**P.S**_ I may have made a mistake, when Natsume gave the ring/necklace to Mikan it wasn't suppose to have the name _MIKAN _on it, it was suppose to only have, _MI-CHI._ So,So Sorry! I just realized myself, and also thanks to Czeselle for the heads up on the review!

Bye!~


End file.
